In real world welding and training, a welding student may have to use real welding equipment and materials which can be expensive. Furthermore, a real world welding environment can present safety hazards to the student and, therefore, an instructing institution may have to carry significant liability insurance which can be costly. The ability for a welding student to easily understand what he is doing incorrectly, and to make corrections, can take much time in a real world welding environment and consume much time of a welding instructor. Furthermore, the ability to readily access additional educational materials or welding instructor help may be very limited in real world welding environment.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.